


Volume Up

by AdenNeytiriKad



Category: 4minute (Band), So Nyuh Shi Dae | Girls' Generation, f(x)
Genre: AU, F/F, slight AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-22
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 12:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1106931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdenNeytiriKad/pseuds/AdenNeytiriKad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hwang Stephanie is ecstatic. Kim Taeyeon is judging a a singing and dancing competition, and she's coming to her school! How will she fair against the other contestants? Will she get the change to shine? What will become of her? Featuring: TaeNy, Jessica, Sunny, Seohyun, Sooyoung, Yoona, Yuri, Hyoyeon, as well as Krystal from F(x) and Jiyoon and Hyuna from 4Minute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Foreword

"O.M.G!!!! Have you heard? Kim Taeyeon is coming here! She's judging our school!" the blonde girl scurried farther down the hall, fangirling loudly as she spread the exciting news.  
"What?"  
"Did you heart that, Fany? Taeyeon's going to be here!"  
Hwang Stephanie blinked her wide dark eyes in shock, a small smile forming. Her idol was coming here to her small private school outside of Seoul. She grinned, clapping her hands together joyfully. "Sunny, can you believe it?"  
"I know!" her dak haired friend celebrated with her, her own smile brightening her small pixie-like face. Lee Sunkyu bounced on her feet, giggling as she spared at the girl across from her. "We need to practice! We have to be in top shape..."  
"Sunny, you already are," the younger pointed out, flicking her russet locks over her shoulder.  
"And so are you, when you actually do sing." The shorter girl was actually one of the lucky few that had ever heard Stephanie sing, and she was completely blown away that day. She knew if it came down to the both of them, they would still support each other. They were best friends ever since Stephanie transferred to Korea, and nothing could ever change that.  
Stephanie gave her friend a true smile, her eyes curving upward to flash a smile of their own. Sunny beamed, always happy when her friend's famous "eye smile" made an appearance.  
"Come on, let's find Yuri. We can practice at my apartment later."  
The two girls waded into the small crowd in the hallway, disappearing amid their classmates in a sea of deep navy and white.  
________________________________________  
"Sica, Sica! Did you hear?!?!?" The blonde screamed in joy, nearly bowling her friend over as she turned the corner. The giddy blonde started to do a victory dance, laughing as the other turned around with an eye roll. "It's finally happening! We're getting our big break!"  
"I know, Hyoyeon," the russet-haired American muttered, yawning softly. "Sooyoung already told me. She ran off to practice somewhere..."  
"I should go find her so I can see what she's thinking of doing."  
"You do that. I'm going to go take a nap..."  
"Not so fast, Sica! You're coming, too. You can sing for us!" The lithe dancer started to drag her down the hall, babbling as she lead her toward the other end of the hall.  
"Fine..." The elder allowed herself to be pulled away by her excited companion, smiling ever so softly.  
________________________________________  
"Juhyun! Juhyun!" the bubbly teen yelled, sprintint across the courtyard to where her younger friend sat. She apologized loudly as she made her way through the other students, knocking into many despite her efforts. She took a seat next to her friend on the window seat, leaning against the pillar beside her as she caught her breath. When she had calmed down, she turned to the younger girl, bouncing up and down. "Guess what?! It's happening! They choose our school!" the doe-eyed girl spewed excitedly, speaking quickly in one breath. She moved her arms animatedly, clearly overjoyed by the news she was delivering.  
"Really? That's great," the other girl replied softly, closing her book before it was smacked from her hands. She pushed her long tresses form her face, smiling softly. "You're going to be amazing, Yoona."  
"So are you?"  
The younger blinked, tilting her head in confusion.  
"Well... I signed us both up. Come on, let's go. We need to pick a song for you to sing!"  
"But-"  
"No buts! You have a fantastic voice, Seo Juhyun, and you are singing for Kim Taeyeon. That's final."  
"Unnie-"  
Im Yoona grabbed her friend's arm carefully and pulled her from her usual reading spot. "Come on. Time to practice!" She tugged the young girl along, smiling widely. This was their chance to shine, and there was no way they would pass up performing for the hit teen sensation Kim Taeyeon!


	2. Chapter 2

Kim Taeyeon stared out the window of the expensive rented limo, watching the buildings and people flash by as the vehicle traveled through the city. The sixteen year old ran her fingers through her chestnut tresses, bright onyx irises twinkling. She smiled to herself, her child-like behavior becoming more apparent as her excitement grew. Taeyeon was a teen sensation, winning the famed SM Entertainment Singing Competition the previous year. She was known all through Korea, with her fame spreading into parts of Japan due to the company's promotions.  
In fact, this event, well, contest, was another promotion for her. However, Taeyeon wasn't doing to for them. She wanted to be a judge for the contest, to find talent, and to find a few friends along the way. She was supposed to visit several schools and communities, finding the best singers and dancers. The top five dancers and five singers from each school would be trained for a week, then judged again. The top ten overall dancers and singers would be trained for a year, after which they would compete again for the chance to perform in a concert with her and other hit groups.  
She didn't care much for the publicity stunts and recruiting, but she had to do it. She was looking forward to meeting new people and making friends. All she wanted was one true friend to sing with, to dance with... Yes, the fantastic Kim Taeyeon had other friends, well... acquaintances. She didn't really have anyone to talk to...  
She sighed, her hand falling to her lap. She chewed on her lip slightly as the car neared the first destination. She took a breath and released it slowly, calming the butterflies in her stomach.  
"Are you ready, Ms. Kim?"  
"Always," she replied, smiling slightly as the driver pulled up to the old brick building and surrounding crowd held back by ropes and security. She smoothed her hair one final time as the door beside her opened. She flashed her widest smile, stepping out of the limo and waving as she made her way into the school. She ran her hands down the borrowed skirt, forcing the wrinkles out. She was lead into a large auditorium, where several people waited for her. She shook each hand and bowed before she took a seat, smiling.  
"Thank you so much for coming, Ms. Kim. It is a great honor to have you here."  
"Thank you for having me! I'm really excited to be here. And please, call me Taeyeon." She continued chatting with the helpers, glancing through the stack of applications and pictures. There were so many,..  
"Ms. K- I mean Taeyeon. Are you ready?"  
"Always," she answered excitedly, straightening her jacket as most of the volunteers left, leaving with two other judges. The two were chereographers and dancers themselves, there to help her with the dancing aspect of the competition. She greeted them cordially, pulling out a pen as the side door opened. She brushed her hair behind her shoulders, her heart fluttering as the first student entered. "Hi, you're Jung Jessica, correct? It's nice to meet you."  
"Likewise," the girl responded, barely smiling in return. The icy and cool demeanor radiating from her was evident, but the pop star wasn't fazed at all. The girl took a step forward and took a breath, waiting a few seconds before she began to sing.  
After the first few notes, Taeyeon had to repress a huge grin, jotting down a few notes. This was why she wanted to help with this: to discover new talent. "Thank you very much for coming!"  
Jessica nodded, bowing respectfully before she left the stage.  
Oh, this was going to be so much fun indeed...  
________________________________________  
"Sica, how did it go?"  
"What's Taeyeon like?"  
"Is she nice?"  
"You'll find out soon enough," the girl retorted icily, moving the crowd outside the door. She took a seat on a bench down the hall, waiting for her younger sister and friends to finish. She rolled her eyes warily as she listened to the gaggle of girls fawn over the star. 'She wasn't that spectacular. She's cute, sure, but besides the voice and cuteness, Taeyeon's just like them.' She shook her head gently, leaning back to rest her head against the wall. 'I will never understand what they see in her...' Her eyes drifted shut slowly, her body tuning out the sounds of chatter and shuffling.  
"Sica? Are you okay?"  
"I'm fine, Krystal. How was your audition?"  
"Okay. Yours?"  
"The same."  
The younger girl took a seat beside her sister, sighing lightly. She pulled out a book, jotting down things in her notebook while the two waited in silence.  
"Sica, Sica, Sica!! I'm positive I'm moving on! Taeyeon couldn't stop smiling!"  
"That's great, Hyoyeon, but could you keep your voice down?"  
"Don't tell me you were sleeping again! You sleep 26/7.."  
"That's not even possible, Hyoyeon... Anyway, I'm sure you'll be going since you're the best dancer here."  
The blonde grinned, plopping down beside the sisters. "Let's hope so!"  
Jessica cringed, repressing the urge to rub her ear.  
"Guys, guys, guys! I rocked it!" the long-legged girl sprinted over, short dark hair flying about her head. "I have to be going on!"  
"Awesome, Sooyoung! You know what? I guarantee you one of us will win this thing."  
"You know it!" Hyoyeon gave the other dancer a high-five, climbing up from her comfortable seat. "Let's get out of here. We can come back at the end to hear the results. I can't sit and listen to all of them..." she gestured to the growing mob, grimacing at the noise it created.  
Jessica nodded in agreeance, rising and stretching as she rubbed her ears. They left as a group, heading to the Jung home for lunch and relaxation.  
________________________________________  
"Well, we've given our advice. The rest is up to you, Taeyeon. You have a couple of hours left to decide yourself."  
"Thank you both so much! I'll do my best," Taeyeon promised, sliding out from behind the table as she took the stack of folders and papers off the desk. She took up a residence on the stage, scattering the applications across the floor. She started to sort through them thoughtfully, chewing slightly on her lip. There were several that stuck out for sure, and she promptly made a pile of those. After a a couple of hours of debating, she wrote the lists of the semi-finalists out, setting it on the table. She grinned, bouncing up from the old worn wooden floor. She repressed a happy giggle as she stretched, extremely happy with her choices. She made her way out of the auditorium through a back door, making her way to the cafeteria to eat with some of the volunteers.  
________________________________________  
"Hi, everyone! My name is Kim Taeyeon, and it has been an honor to come here to judge all of the talent here. I've chosen the people I think will do the best based on their voices, dance moves, and a few other factors. Now, before we get to the semi-finalists, I'll tell you what these people will be going through after this. They will be taken to the training facility in Seoul, where they will all practice together. Each will be given a song or routine to learn, and they will have a week with mentors and trainers to help them. They will perform again, and based on that performance, the top five from each category will be trained for the remainder of the year. The finalists will perform several songs and dances both solo and in groups. After this, the winners will be chosen! So, without further ado, here we go! Good luck to everyone! The semi-finalists are: Jung Krystal, Jung Jessica, Kim Hyoyeon, Choi Sooyoung, Kim Hyuna..."  
"Oh my god, we all made it!" Hyoyeon cheered, her and Sooyoung doing an impromptu victory dance amid the crowd.  
Jessica rolled her eyes, smiling softly. She watched the two with an amused expression, running a hand through her hair.  
"Congrats to everyone that made it, and thank you all for participating. I hope to see you all next year! Fighting!" Taeyeon bowed, waving as she walked off the stage.  
"We should go, Sica. We have to pack for Seoul! I hear it should be nice for the upcoming week!" Hyoyeon shrieked happily, pulling the icy teen away from the mob. "Our time is coming, and we have to be ready!"


	3. Chapter 3

“Yoona, please calm down,” the younger whispered, a hand resting on the other’s slim arm.

“She’s right on the other side of the wall, Juhyun! I can’t! What if I mess up? This is my only chance!”

“You’ll do great, no matter what happens. You always have a way of making mistakes look like part of the routine,” Juhyun reassured softly, squeezing her friend’s arm gently before dropping her hand back to her side. She brushed her long, dark hair over behind her shoulders, smiling lightly at her companion.

“Aww… Thanks, Juhyun,” Yoona mumbled, hugging her friend quickly. She gave a small smile in return as she let go, shaking out her limbs as she glanced around the room again in nervousness.

“Im Yoona!”

“That’s me! See you on the other side!” she grinned, heading inside to face her fate.

* * *

 

 “Seo Juhyun?”

She answered with a polite bow and smile, standing in front of the panel of judges at last. “Yes.”

Taeyeon smiled, jotting something down quickly. “Okay, you can start whenever you’d like!”

Juhyun waited a few heartbeats then began her own rendition of her favorite song, voice strong although quiet.

“Thank you very much!”

* * *

 

 “Did you see her? She’s just as pretty as she looks on TV!”

“I wish I was as pretty as her…”

“Have you heard her sing live? O.M.G!”

“I know! She sounds amazing!”

“Miyoung! She’s really here! Are you excited?” Sunny gushed, clapping her hands together. She flicked her long dark hair over her shoulder, grinning ear to ear.

“Sun, you look even more like a pixie when you do that,” Yuri teased, stretching her limbs beside them.

“Shut it, Black Bean!”

Stephanie laughed, running her thin fingers through her russet locks. She watched the growing mob surround them, sighing lightly as she moved closer to her friends. “How many people do you think are auditioning?”

“A lot,” the shortest answered, dark eyes glancing up at the other. “Don’t worry. If you sing like you do on a bad day, you’ll win.”

Miyoung flashed her a genuine smile, taking a calming breath as the doors opened slowly. With each passing minute her heart sped up, pounding loudly in her ears. The crowd started to thin after some time, people coming in and out with various squeals and cheers.

“Hwang Miyoung!”

“That’s you! Go!” her friends gave her a nudge, forcing her forward.

Stephanie swallowed the lump in her throat, feet moving of their own free will. She entered the room, a little shocked at the figure at the center of the table. Long, flowy chocolate locks framed the young, fresh face, onyx eyes sparkling in the overabundance of light. Her pale flawless skin seemed to glow, shimmering in the bright stage lights. Stephanie’s eyes went wide for a moment in shock, but she quickly recovered, stepping before them. ‘O.M.G., she’s gorgeous…’

“Hwang Miyoung?” Even her voice made an impact on her, her heart pounding harder beneath her chest.

“Y-yes,” she answered softly, hands clasped in front of her.

“Okay. You can begin whenever you’d like.”

Stephanie nodded, taking a deep calming breath.

As the other sang, Taeyeon had to restrain from jumping out of her seat, controlling her giddiness.  ‘She’s amazing! She’ll definitely make it far… Not to mention she’s kind of cute… Long hair with a slight wave… Gorgeous eyes… Bright smile… Enough, Taeyeon! Focus!’ She smiled widely, putting a huge grinning face next to the girl’s name. “Thanks for trying out!”

Miyoung flashed a genuine smile, bowing respectfully before taking her leave.

‘Did you see that?!’ Taeyeon’s heart fluttered within her chest. ‘No. no crushing on the recruits… But…” She gave a soft sigh, switching files. “Lee Sunkyu, please?”

* * *

 

Two days later, all of the semi-finalists were taken into the company dormitories in Seoul, luggage in hand as they climbed the stairs.

“This will be your floor. If you make it into the finals, you may have to switch rooms, but it’s better than moving floors,” Taeyeon informed them as the large procession crowded around her. “Now, you’re assigned rooms with people that aren’t from your school. That way you can meet and interact with new people. Okay, now let’s see… Lee Sunkyu and Kim Hyoyeon-”

“Sunny, if you don’t mind,” one of the shorter girls muttered, stepping forward.

“Sunny it is, then. You have room 401. 402 is Seo Juhyun and Choi Sooyoung. 403, Kwon Yuri and Im Yoona. 404, Hwang Stephanie and Jung Jessica. 405, Jung Krystal and Kim Hyuna…” she continued rambling off roommates, handing each a set of keys. She smiled happily, excited for them all. “Oh, and if you have any problems, questions, or need someone to talk to, my door is always open. It’s number 202. Okay, well I’ll give you time to unpack and get acquainted. I’ll be back in two hours to take you to dinner. Have fun!” She waved as each pair disappeared into their rooms, grinning. ‘This is going to be so much fun!’

* * *

 

 “I’m Stephanie, or Miyoung.”

“Jessica,” the other replied, bowing slightly as she dropped her bag onto one of the beds. She ran a hand through her ponytail, inspecting the room closely.

“I don’t mean to pry, but are you-”

“American? Yes.”

“Really? Me, too… I was born in California.”

“So was I.” The two began to chat quietly as they put their clothing away and got settled.

 

“I’m Yuri! Nice to meet you!”

“Yoona, and it’s nice to meet you, too,” the other answered, pulling her things free from its prison inside her bag.

“Are you a dancer?”

“How’d you guess?”

“Wardrobe,” she laughed, holding her own up. They both laughed, starting to talk as they quickly unpacked.

 

“Hello, my name is Juhyun,” the younger introduced quietly, bowing respectfully to her roommate.

“I’m Sooyoung… You don’t have to be so formal, you know. I’m sure we’ll be friends in now time.” The other gave a soft smile, making the taller grin lightly. “See? That’s a start. So, where are you from?”

 

“Hyoyeon.”

“Sunny.”

“So…”

“You’re a dancer?”

“Yep. You?”

“No. Singer.”

“Ah… How’d you guess I dance?”

“Are you kidding? Most people who just sing don’t have muscles and abs like yours!”

The blonde laughed, lightly resting a hand on the smaller’s shoulder. “We’re gonna get along just fine!”

* * *

 

It didn’t take long for friendships to form, the most obvious being Yuri and Yoona. They were pulling pranks on each other and on their friends, their childlike and mischievous behavior and attitudes bonding them together. The girls flitted between rooms, laughter and chatter filling the hall.

Taeyeon grinned, enjoying the positive atmosphere immensely. ‘I hope it stays like this…’ “Hey everyone! It’s time for dinner!” It took only a matter of moments for the girls to flood the corridor, locking their rooms behind them. The singer led them down to the dining hall, chatting about living there and giving advice. “I’m sorry, but I will have to leave you all now. I have a few things of my own to take care of before the end of the day. Enjoy your meal, and don’t forget that I’ll come up to get you at 6 AM for your first day of training!”

* * *

 

 “I can’t wait for tomorrow!” Yuri gushed, flailing slightly in excitement.

Her roommate smiled, nodding in agreement. “Most definitely!”

“Hey, Yuri, who’s this?”

“Yoona, meet Sunny and Stephanie, my classmates and best friends.”

Yoona bowed, smiling. “Hi!”

The other two greeted her in return, taking a seat across from them.

“Yoona, may I join?”

“Of course, Juhyun! This is my best friend, Juhyun. Juhyun, this is Yuri, Sunny, and Stephanie.”

“Hello,” the younger said quietly, bowing in greeting. She, too, joined the growing group, listening to the others chat.

“Who’s your roommate again, Miyoung?” Sunny asked, taking a small bite of the food before her.

“Her name’s Jessica… It’s funny because we were born in the same hospital in California.”

“That’s kinda cool,” Yuri added, stretching.

“Is she the one over there scowling at the blonde two tables over?”

“Mhm…”

“Who are the other two?”

“One is my roomie Hyoyeon. She’s the blonde.”

“The other is Sooyoung, my roommate.”

“That Jessica doesn’t seem that nice…” Sunny frowned, watching the three others.

“She comes off cold at first, but she’s a lot nicer than what she seems,” Stephanie reassured her, glancing over, too.

“Should we ask them to join us?” Juhyun mumbled softly, a small frown appearing.

“Yeah! It never hurts to ask!” Yoona agreed.

“I’ll ask Jessica,” Miyoung volunteered, standing swiftly. She approached the other three respectfully, chatting with them softly. Eventually, they all nodded, the table now growing to hold eight. They all started to chat with each other, a bond slowly forming between them all as they laughed and swapped information.

“You know, I never thought I’d actually make some new friends,” Sunny muttered, smiling as she looked at each of the girls.

“Me either,” several agreed at once, making them giggle.

“No matter what happens, I hope everyone does well,” Miyoung whispered.

“I’ve got an idea!” Yoona suddenly declared, clapping her hands together. “We should make up a saying or something, just for our group.”

“So even if we’re competing-”

“We’re still friends and cheering each other on.”

“Yeah!”

“Well, what about…” They all fell silent, thinking for a moment before each suggested a few names and phrases.

“I like Miyoung’s ,” Hyoyeon mentioned, running a hand through her long blonde tresses.

“Me, too.”

“Are we all agreed?” They all nodded, hands moving to hover over the center of the table. “On 3. 1, 2, 3, fighting!”


	4. Chapter 4

“Okay, everyone, good job so far. Take a ten minute break!”

“O.M.G. I can’t feel my legs,” Jessica mumbled, collapsing onto the floor.

“Sica, it’s only been an hour,” Sooyoung grumbled, dropping a bottle of water onto the girl.

The heap glared as she sat up, taking a long swig of the liquid.

“We still have two hours of dancing today-”

“And three of singing,” Yoona finished for the darker skinned girl, standing beside the two.

“Can you believe this? This is so cool!” Sunny gushed, a bright smile accompanying her excitement.

“I still can’t believe this is even happening,” Stephanie muttered, taking a drink of her own water.

“Why is that, Miyoung?” Juhyun asked softly, hands clasped in front of her.

“I guess I never imagined getting this far,” the American replied, smiling softly.

“Hey Taeyeon! What brings you here?” Hyoyeon interjected, rolling her shoulders.

The star smiled, bowing politely. “There’s something that I came to ask each of you. You see, once people joing the company, you have the option of taking a stage name if you want. Some do to keep part of your identity separate from your career. Many of us usually keep our names, but it is an option. I’ll come back at the end of the day so you have time to think it over.”

“Taeyeon! The recording studio’s open!”

“Well, that’s my cue. I’ll see you guys later!” She gave a quick wave, leaving the large practice room in a hurry.

“So, what are you all going to do?” Yuri asked to no one in particular, starting to stretch.

“I’m keeping mine,” Yoona nodded, glancing around at the other girls.

“I’ll be Sunny. My real name is a little too old-fashioned…”  
“I’m with Yoona,” Yuri added, Hyoyeon, Sooyoung, and Jessica agreeing.

“Well, I know there’s a Stephanie already… So, I’ll be… Tiffany.”

“Why Tiffany?”

“That was supposed to be my name until my father decided on Stephanie.”

“I like it. Nice to meet you, Tiffany. I’m Hyoyeon,” the blonde introduced, giggling softly. That earned a laugh from them, and all of them bowed at the girl. “Hi, Tiffany!”

“We can call her Fany for short!” Sunny pointed out, clapping her hands excitedly.

“What about you, Juhyun?” Yoona asked, her head tilting in curiousity.

“Seohyun,” the maknae answered quietly, eyes averted to the ground.

“I like it!” Yoona gave her friend a hug, grinning. “It’s really pretty.”

“Very original,” Jessica muttered, a thoughtful expression creeping onto her face.

“Hey, Sica, what’s that look for?” Sooyoung interjected, peering down at her companion with a raised eyebrow.

“None of your business, Shikshin.”

“I don’t eat that much!!”

“You eat non-stop,” Hyoyeon retorted, smiling.

“But-” the tallest girl started to pout, earning a laugh.”

“Pouting doesn’t suit you, Soo,” Sica added, a smile of her own breaking free.

“Alright, everyone, time to get back to work!”

The girls gave a collective huff, making their way back to the group to continue their lesson.

* * *

 

“Lunch time at last!” Sooyoung exclaimed, racing toward the door as fast as her long legs would carry her.

“Shikshin, wait up!” Sunny yelled after the retreating blur, huffing.

“Come on, shorty!” she retorted to the shortest, smirking lightly at the responding silence.

The others laughed, following after the duo. They talked amongst themselves excitedly, discussing the upcoming singing lessons.

“I’ll meet you guys at the café,” Tiffany announced, escaping down the hallway and to the bathroom.

After she exited the restroom, she paused, hearing an all-too familiar voice. She crept closer, the sound growing louder. She finally came to the cracked door, peeking in curiously. Russet irises widened, spotting the brunette behind the recording studio window. She was captivated, watching the multitude of expressions crossing the star’s face as she sang. Tiffany watched as Taeyeon’s passion overtook her, several tears falling onto the porcelain skin unnoticed as the elder continued further into the song. Miyoung felt her spirit, and heart, leap when the young woman reached the higher notes of the song, blinking back unexpected tears. Stephanie ducked back down the hallway, carefully wiping the excess moisture from her eyes as she made her way to the cafeteria. ‘Wow… That was… incredible… I never knew someone –anyone—could sing with that much emotion…’

“Miyoung? Are you okay?”

“Huh? Oh, yeah. I’m just surprised, that’s all.”

“By what?”

“It’s nothing, Yul. Let’s eat!”

The tanned girl watched her friend walk away with a confused expression. ‘Nothing, huh… We’ll see about that.’ She became distracted when the other prankster started to drag her to the lunch line, rolling her eyes as her friend rambled.

“So, whose ready for some singing?” Tiffany asked, her excitement growing more evident.

“I know I am,” Jessica agreed, setting her tray done at their usual seats.

“Of course you are,” Hyoyeon retorted with a teasing smile. “I mean, you are a singer, duh.”

“Thank you, Captain Obvious,” the American responded, giving the blonde a sarcastic smile. “And, since you’re a dancer, I’m guessing you’re not?”

“Darn right,” the dance replied, plopping down with a laugh. The group gave a collective chuckle at the exchange, shaking their heads as they joined them.

“Food!” Sooyoung uttered, not wasting any time as she dug into the mound of food. The rest followed suit, not wanting to be late to their first singing lessons.

“Do you think they’re going to assign us songs?” Seohyun questioned politely, turning the conversation in a new direction.

“Oh… I don’t know,” Sunny thought aloud, glancing around at the other girls.

“I hope not… But, I can’t imagine them choosing bad songs for us,” Tiffany added softly, head tilted as she thought.

“I mean, they do want us to do well, right? So, they’ll pick good ones,” Sooyoung interrupted.

“Gross! Don’t eat with your mouth full!” Yoona slapped the tallest’s shoulder, nose wrinkling softly.

The shikshin just smiled and continued eating, ignoring the disproving comments by the other girls.

“So, Fany, what took you so long earlier?” Yuri piped up, her curiousity rising at the girl’s distant look.

“Checking herself in the mirror, no doubt. She has to keep that fake mask on somehow.”

The girls turned at the new voice, eyes widening slightly at the interruption.

“Buzz off, Hyuna,” Sunny growled, eyes blazing.

Hyuna gave a soft smirk at the reaction, flicking her long, wavy locks over her pale shoulder. “But, then you’d miss me, Sunkyu.”

Sunny didn’t respond, tongue moving against the inside of her cheek in anger.

“Buzz. Off,” Hyoyeon repeated, starting to stand.

“Now, now, don’t get your panties in a twist,” the red head retorted, rolling her eyes.

Yuri stood, as did the infuriated blonde dancer.

“Touchy, touchy, I see.”

“I suggest you walk away, Hyuna,” Taeyeon interjected, seemingly appearing out of nowhere.

The red head sent a glare at the teen star, bumping shoulders with her as she went to join her group.

“Sit,” Taeyeon muttered to the angered dancers and singers. “You don’t want to cause a big scene.”

Hyo and Yuri retook their seats, hands clenched. Sunny heaved a frustrated sigh, as did many of the other members.

“Why would she say that? Fany has done nothing to her to earn such treatment,” Seohyun asked aloud, her expression serious for someone her age.

“She thinks she’s the best thing alive just because she’s ‘sexy.’ Please, her ‘sexy dancing’ isn’t real dancing at all,” Hyoyeon fumed, taking an angry bite of her food.

“Well, I have no right to say anything but… I think she’s jealous of you all.”

“Her?”

“Of us?”

“No way.”

“Is it really that hard to believe? Hyoyeon, you are one of the best dancers here, by far. Sunny, you are one of the cutest girls. Yuri, your sexy charm and randomness can’t be rivaled. Yoona, your facial expressions and acting are really good. Sooyoung, you have one of the best personalities, and you are hilarious with your imitations. Seohyun, you are so talented with music and languages.Jessica, you have a striking beauty and a voice to match. Tiffany, you are one of the kindest people I’ve ever met, and you have such a unique voice that is simply mesmerizing. And, seeing you all together in one group is probably a bit intimidating, especially since there’s so much talent.”

They sat in silence, processing everything the young woman had just revealed to them. Several of them patted at their eyes discretely, tears springing up at the kind words. They all stood as one, bowing to the elder. Taeyeon gave a soft smile, returning the gesture. Without another word, she left, leaving the eight to finish their lunch in a matter of minutes.

‘I can’t believe it.

Kim Taeyeon…

The Kim Taeyeon… stood up for me…’


	5. Chapter 5

“So, today we’re working on a song all together as a group. This will be what you will perform on Saturday, along with the separate dance. Tomorrow, you will be broken down into sections, and Wednesday will be individual lessons. Thursday and Friday will be rehearsals. Understood?”

The large group nodded, many expressing their excitement.

“Sorry, I’m late,” Taeyeon apologized profusely, pulling her hair into a high ponytail after she bowed.

“Actually, you’re just in time. Here are the parts. You can assign them as you see fit.”

The brunette took the stack, glancing down at the ranges on each, biting her lipas she thought. She moved around the room, giving each girl a folder of music. “Please keep in mind, this is based on how well you auditioned.”

“What about the dancers? They didn’t sing at auditions.”

“Actually, they did a little. All of the dancers that I thought might  move on I asked to sing a small part.”

Hyoyeon nodded, Sooyoung, Yuri, and Yoona all agreeing. Hyuna even nodded as well, although her arms were crossed over her chest.

“Okay, I think everyone has a part now.”

“Thank you, Taeyeon.”

The girl smiled and bowed, exiting as quickly as she had come.

“Take a minute to look over your parts, and then we’ll get started…”

“Really? This is all I get?”

“Hyuna, everyone gets the same amount of lines.”

“The redhead huffed noticeably, fuming beneath the annoyed façade.

Hyoyeon rolled her eyes, biting her tongue.

Sica noticed the look and rested a hand on the other’s arm, nodding slightly.

The blonde sighed, relaxing a bit.

“Okay, let’s take it from the top, ladies.”

* * *

 

“Well, it looks like we have a surprise for all of you. Get changed, and meet down in the lobby in an hour.”

“Where could we be going?”

“Who knows?”

“Whatever it it is, I hope it’s fun.”

Tiffany listened to the chit chat quietly, mind racing. ‘I wonder what it could be…’

“Hurry up, Miyoung! We have to get ready.”

The brunette snapped out of her reverie, nodding as she picked up her pace to match the group. They scurried to their rooms, pulling on their nicer clothing. Each girl took turns in the bathroom, perfecting their hair and adding some light make-up.

“Maybe we’re going out to have fun!” Yoona pondered aloud, setting her straightener down and shutting it off.

“Maybe. I think it’ll be to teach us something,” Yuri responded, slipping her make-up back into its bag.

“I’m with Yul,” Sooyoung added, flopping down on Yoona’s bed, followed shortly after by Hyoyeon.

“Either way, we can make it fun,” the blonde pointed out, fingers running through her hair idly.

“You guys ready?” Sunny asked, poking her head in the door.

“Yeah,” they all answered in unison, flicking the lights off as they exited after their friends.

“Everyone, pile into one of the buses. Stay together with the group at all times,” one of their choreographers announced sternly, ushering them out the doors to the awaiting vehicles.

“Where are we going”” Hyuna demanded, holding up the line as they approached the automobiles.

“If you must know, we’re going to watch some live performances. Now, Miss Kim, if you would be so kind as to climb aboard…” The redhead turned on her heel, taking a front row seat along with her friends.

The group of eight stowed away on the other bus, wanting to avoid any more drama.

“Looks like both of you were right,” Sooyoung muttered, referring to Yoona and Yuri’s comments before they left.

“At least we get a break for awhile,” Tiffany joined in, leaning back in her seat as the motor started and they took off.

“The hard part will be keeping Sleeping Beauty awake,” Hyoyeon teased, looking directly at Sica, who returned the comment with a glare. That look earned a collective laugh, easing their anxiety and stress somewhat.

“Do you think we’re watching someone from SM?” Seohyun asked softly, hands folded neatly in her lap.

“Proabably,” Sunny replied scooting forward to better see the youngest member.

“Problems, Sun?”

“Nothing I can’t handle,” the shorty retorted, sticking her tongue out at her tanned friend.

“Careful, Yul, I heard the shorter they are, the fiester they get,” Yoona interjected, smiling mischievously.

The other scoffed, shooting disdainful looks at the two jokesters.

Sooyoung snickered, the shortest girl’s tongue pressing against her cheek.

Jessica promptly smacked the chodings lightly, icy glare accompanying it.

Hyoyeon just smiled, leaning back comfortably in her spot.

Tiffany giggled quietly at the girls’ antics and reactions, shaking her head. ‘This shall definitely be both interesting and fun!’

* * *

 

“Okay, we’re here everyone. One of the stage crew will be escorting us to the front most seats. Please behave yourselves,” their mentor cautioned, guiding them into the large building before them.

“This way, please. The performances will be starting in an hour. We ask that you please stay as quiet as possible until we are done with light and sound checks.”

They filed into the auditorium, taking a seat on the far right of the stage. They watched in awe and curiosity as several of the crew scurried around them. People filled in around them as the crew filtered away, chatting quietly amongst themselves. The girls started to fidget and shift with their growing excitement, the tension building as the house lights dimmed.

“Hello everyone, and welcome. Tonight we will be debuting some of the most recent OSTs that are sure to astound and please. So, without further discussion, let us bring out our first singer of the evening, Super Junior’s very own Kyunhyun.” Many of the fans, including a majority of the trainees, cheered as the idol stepped out into the spotlights.

* * *

 

“I hope you all have had a wonderful time with us tonight. We will leave you with one last song. Singing “I Love You” from the hit drama Athena, here is Kim Taeyeon.”

Hyuna instantly deflated, crossing her arms as the rest of the crowd yelling happily.

Tiffany clapped loudly, a smile forming as the elder moved into the center of the stage before them. The rest of her friends mimicked her, Hyoyeon whooping quietly as the lights dimmed further.

A single light flared, illuminating the singer in a warm ray of white. Her lightly curled brown tresses fell over her one shoulder, revealing more of the near flawless white skin. Onyx eyes moved up to scan the audience, a sort of glow and aura radiating from her as the music began.

She lifted the microphone, a soft smile forming before she started to sing to the soft tones. She kept her voice quiet and warm, both hands keeping the microphone steady as the next segment continued higher. She returned to the previous style, slowly pouring more emotion into her voice as the song progressed. Her eyes went over the crowd, connecting with the audience as she made eye contact. Her eyes eventually came to rest on the girls, and they all smiled faintly. Tiffany felt the air leave her lungs, breathless as she watched, mesmerized. There was so much emotion there, and she recalled her memory of the girl recording that very song.

Sunny sneaked a glance at her friend, noticing her faraway look. She giggled softly to herself, keeping her observations to herself as she turned her attention back to Taeyeon.

Once the piece ended, the crowd clapped vigorously, some of the fans standing. Taeyeon gave a deep bow, exiting the stage as the applause died down.

“Wow!” “Fantastic!” “She sounds like an angel…” The girls muttered amongst themselves, waiting to be escorted back to their buses.

“I wonder who wrote it? It was beautiful,” Yuri said softly, a thoughtful expression on her face.

“That’s for sure,” Hyoyeon murmured, shifting positions as she stretched.

“That was incredible,” Jessica added, several of the girls turning to look at her with wide eyes. She noticed and scowled, rolling her eyes. The rest chuckled, Sooyoung agreeing with a laugh.

“I don’t think she sounded all that great. I mean, she didn’t exactly hit many high notes,” a certain redhead announced loudly, audible over everything else.

“Singing isn’t just about a voice. Great singers know how to control it,” Tiffany interjected, hands clenching slightly in her lap.

“They know when to push, when to pull back, when to be soft, and when to let emotion shine through,” Seohyun finished for her, her quiet voice strong and firm.

“Yeah, they’re right,” Yoona joined, most of the trainees nodding in agreement as well.

Hyuna rolled her eyes, crossing her arms moodily as she turned around.

“I can’t wait until she gets kicked off,” the blonde dancer mumbled, glaring at the red head.

“Yeah, she doesn’t have much room to talk.”

“She only made it this far because of her appearance and ‘rapping.’”

“Enough,” Sunny cut in, tongue rubbing the inside of her cheek. “Talking about her like that makes us look as bad as her.”

Everyone fell silent, thinking over what the short brunette had said. “I’m sorry.” “Me, too.” “Me, three.”

“Everyone, back to the buses.” The girls gave a tired sigh, slowly wandering back to the vehicles and headed back to the dormitory. “Remember, sectionals are tomorrow. Go get some rest. Good night.”

Once they returned to their rooms, the girls split up and went to bed, falling asleep, all except one certain American. ‘To think, I may be on a stage like that one day… Maybe even with Taeyeon…’


	6. Chapter 6

To the trainees, it seemed like only days since they were first brought to the dorms. In reality, it had been several weeks since the entire process had begun. They remaining girls had fallen into a routine, singing in the mornings, dancing in the afternoons. Evenings were individual study and practice. Ever since the ten finalists were chosen, the competition between them had become very apparent. Most of the groups had seemed to had broken apart before the ten were announched, each girl fending for herself. The group of eight, on the other hand, had only become stronger. They cheered for themselves, but also for each other. They genuinely wanted to see each other succeed, a different mentality then what the rest of the trainees had. Now, with only ten left, the eight made up most of talent, earning a bit more heat from some of the other girls before they left Seoul to return home.

Taeyeon was giddy with the news she was carrying, walking quickly down the company halls in anticipation. She peeked into the practice room, eyes twinkling with joy as she watched the girls for a few moments. The dance instructor noticed the singer and halted the rehearsal, opening the door completely. “Taeyeon? What a surprise. Can we help you?”

“I have a message for the trainees.” She slipped the elder and bowed , straightening up quickly. “Tomorrow’s rehearsals have been cancelled. We’ll be taking a trip, instead. It’s a treat for all of your hard work. With the finals approaching, I know how much stress you all must be under. That being said, we’re going to have tomorrow.” She gave them a wide smile, bowing again as she hurried out before anyone could inquire further.

“Fun?” Hyoyeon muttered, hands resting on her hips as the girls took a break after the interruption.

“I can’t wait!” Yoona added, clapping her hands with a wide smile.

“Me either,” Yuri agreed, stretching out her legs from her spot on the floor.

“I wonder what it’ll be this time?” Tiffany muttered, eyes thoughtfully.

“Either way, I hope we get to sleep in a little,” Jessica murmured,  interrupted by a yawn.

The group laughed, shaking their heads.

“Okay girls, back into formation. Let’s run through this again!” A collective groan made the instructor laugh, walking back over to the stereo.

* * *

 

The girls’ chatter buzzed throughout the lobby as they waited, each fresh-faced and excited for their trip. The eight were seated together, the other two talking quietly across the large room from them. Hyuna would glance over occasionally in disdain, flicking her auburn hair over her shoulder out of frustration. Her only remaining “friend,” Jeon Jiyoon, rolled her eyes at the redhead, leaning back in her seat as the other talked hurriedly.

Seohyun smiled softly, giggling at something  Sooyoung had said, the rest smiling.

Taeyeon emerged from the elevator, hair flying as she ran out the door, earning her a somewhat confused look from the trainees. She re-entered a few moments later, a little out of breath as she gestured them to her. “The bus is here to take us. I’ll be taking you all, so I’m in charge of making sure you all stay safe. I have all of your numbers, so expect a call now and again, okay? Let’s go!” She led the way out to the vehicle, climbing on last and directing the driver to their destination.

“Where do you think we’re going?” Seohyun asked quietly, seating herself beside the maknae as the bus started to move away from the curb.

“Like they said, somewhere fun,” Sunny replied happily, smiling as she rested back in her chair.

Tiffany smiled, relaxing as the bus’s motor whirred beneath her feet. She listened to the rest of the girls chat, starting to doze off a bit as they headed towards the very busy day ahead.

* * *

 

“Okay, girls, we’re here!” Taeyeon yelled back, waving them forward as she hopped off the bus. “Here are your tickets, and we’ll meet here around 7:30 for dinner, okay? Have fun! I’ll be around, if you need anything. Have fun!” She gave each a paper ticket, smiling as she waved them inside the gates.

“Guys!” Yoona yelled, smiling and running inside with Yul right behind her, who yelled, “We’re at the amusement park!”

Jessica followed after them, Sooyoung pulling her in as the rest followed.

“Taeyeon?”

The singer turned, head tilted to look at the girl beside her. “Yes, Tiffany?”

“Would you like to ride with us?”

The brunette smiled, nodding as she pulled out her own ticket. “I’d love to. Shall we?”

The younger nodded, flashing an eyesmile as she took off towards her friends, the teen sensation following at her heels. She giggled to herself, happy and excited. “Time for some rides!”

Hyoyeon cheered, arms around the maknae and Sunny, laughing as they headed into the park. “Let’s go!”

Jiyoon laughed, whooping as she entered, the red head beside her scowling slightly. “I don’t believe this! I’ve always wanted to come here!”

“It’s not that spectacular,” Hyuna bit out, earning an eyeroll from her friend. Jiyoon grabbed her wrist, heading straight for the biggest coaster in the park.

All eleven girls got on together, nearly taking all the seats on that ride. Some of the girls were yelling in happiness, others were slightly frowning and clinging to the harness around them. The ride started to move slowly, and Taeyeon laughed loudly, making the girl beside her smile.

“You like roller coasters, too?” Tiff asked her, smile evident.

“What’s not to like?” the other answered, giving another laugh as they reached the peak. They plummeted over the hill, flying down the rail and whipping around a loop.

“This is awesome!” Hyoyeon hollered into the wind, Sooyoung mimicking her as others screamed.

They flew over several smaller hills and curves, finally coming to a halt back at the station.

Sunny was laughing hysterically as she climbed off with Seohyun, who was a little shaky. Yoona and Yuri gave each other a high five, wide grins obvious. Jessica was actually smiling as well, Hyoyeon and Sooyoung slapping each other playfully. Tiffany giggled, turning to look at Taeyeon. “That was fun.”

“Want to go on that one next?” she asked, pointing across the plaza. Stephanie nodded, and the two took off, the rest running after them. “Hey!” “Wait up!!”

“Last one there is a rotten egg!”

* * *

 

By the time the day was done, all of them were tired, thrilled, but still exhausted. Taeyeon ushered them all onto the bus with a laugh, collapsing onto the seat next to Tiffany. “That was fun. Thank you for letting me tag along.”

“It was. And, no need to thank me, Tae. That’s what friends are for.” The American smiled, settling into the seat and stretching.

Taeyeon gave a soft smile of her own, eyes unable to close on the journey back to the dorms. She sighed lightly, watching as some of the other girls started to doze off. ‘Maybe one day, I can join them. Just maybe, I can be normal, too…’


	7. Chapter 7

It was time, time for them to show their worth. It was the week of the showcase, where each of them would perform and the winners would be crowned. The showcase was scheduled for two nights. The first would be each girl’s so to show off their own unique talent. The second was for the group performances, to prove they were capable of melding with a group and working together. They had rehearsals each day, several hours devoted to each performance they would give in just a few days’ time.

“Okay, girls, again! This is it! This is your chance. If you do well, your opportunities are endless,” the singing coach raved as she moved again to the stereo.

Tiffany sighed, yawning shortly after Jessica as they moved into formation.

Hyoyeon stood off to the side with Yoona and Yuri for a few seconds, more than likely discussing part of the choreography. Sooyoung was helping Seohyun and and Sunny behind the American, murmuring softly before they nodded and got back into their spots. Tiffany smiled, happy to see everyone was still working together. Well, all except Hyuna. Jiyoon had joined them on a few occasions once the redhead went to bed. She was actually very nice and grounded, unlike her best friend.

Speaking of which, the redhead seemed to be whispered to the younger girl, a smirk evident. That look hadn’t come off her face since they started the dancing segment that morning.  She turned around, eyebrow raised in mock concern. “Hey Tiffany, you look a little down. Your favorite singer not visit you this morning?”

Stephanie gave her a confused look. “Sorry?”

“You heard me. I know how you made it this far. Nothing like calling in favors with your girlfriend, huh?”

“Excuse me?” the other blurted out, a bit flabbergasted that she would make such a statement, especially during rehearsal.

“Don’t even hide it, Hwang Miyoung. I see how you look at her, and she at you. It’s pretty obvious what’s going on.”

“You know, that’s really funny, especially coming from you, Hyuna. I could say the same about you and the choreographer,” Hyoyeon retorted feistily, stepping to her friend’s side.

The redhead scoffed loudly, taking a step towards them.

“Don’t even think about it, Hyuna,” Yuri added, her and Yoona moving over as well, as did the rest of the group.

“I’d be a bit careful with what you say,” Jessica joined icily, arms crossed as her harsh glare remained on the girl.

“After all, we do have you a bit outnumbered and out talented,” Sooyoung threw in, hands on her hips.

Jiyoon gave the group an apologetic look, grabbing the redhead and spinning her around as she muttered quickly into her ear.

“Out talented, Soo? Really?” Hyoyeon asked, spinning to look at her friend with an incredulous look.

“It’s a word… Right, Seohyun?” Sooyoung turned hopefully to their maknae, her face clearly saying ‘help me out, Seo.’

“It’s not one you hear used often,” the youngest replied, answering in a covert manner.

The girls laughed softly, shaking their heads as they turned back to their task at hand.

“You okay, Steph?” Sunny asked quietly from her shoulder, eyes wide with concern.

“Yeah, it’s fine… It just… caught me off-guard, I guess…”

“She won’t get away with this. I can promise you that.”

“What do you mean?”

“Don’t worry about it,” she responded, turning on her heel and returning to her place in the dancing formation.

Tiffany shot her a look, a bit confused. She spun back around, dancing on cue with the rest of the girls as they continued their practice.

‘What could she possibly mean? And she at you? There’s no way Taeyeon would look like that at anyone her, much less me…’

* * *

 

At lunch, all the girls huddled around Tiffany protectively, keeping her attention from wandering as they continuously pulled her into the conversation.

“Hey, where’s Sunny? She was just here a minute ago…”

“She has a habit of doing that,” Miyoung quipped quietly, eyes scanning the mass in the hall worriedly.

“So, are you guys ready for tonight’s dress fittings? It’s going to be so much fun!” Yoona interrupted, hands clapping together in happiness.

“I can’t wait to see what they have picked out for all of us,” Yuri said right after, high-fiving her roommate.

“I hope they’re pretty. I’ve seen some pretty ghastly outfits,” Jessica added in, taking a sip of her water as she moved over for her taller friend to slide in with her overladen tray of food.

“My goodness, Sooyoung, I think you have enough to feed an army man!” Hyoyeon pointed out, laughing as she took a bite of her own meal.

“Hey, I’m hungry! Dancing always works up my appetite.”

“We know,” Seohyun murmured softly, a smile evident. This prompted the whole group to laugh, Sooyoung shooting a look at the youngest.

“Ouch, Seohyun! That hurts!”

“Not as much as your face hurts us!” Yoona retorted, ducking as a piece of bread went flying at her head.

“Whoa there, you best be careful with that!”

“Oh! Hey Taeyeon! Long time no see!”

The singer just gave a smile, handing the food back to its owner, who promptly devoured it. She gave a soft chuckle, bowing. “That it has been. I’ve been helping to plan out the showcase. I’m really excited to see what you guys have been practicing.”

“Are you going to be there for the fittings later?” Sunny asked, prompting everyone to turn to the shorty with wide eyes. “What? I was in the bathroom.”

Taeyeon giggled quietly at the group’s reaction, nodding in response to the girl’s question. “Yes. I’ll be MCing the event, so I have to look the part. I’m sorry, but I must be going. I have a few more phone calls to make before the fitting. I’ll see you all then.” She gave her bow and disappeared out the doors.

“Well, the outfits must be good, if she’s picking them out,” Jessica mumbled, a thoughtful look on her face.

“That’s true,” Tiffany agreed, eyes turning back to her food in front of her as she gave a silent sigh. “I’m going to head down to the practice room. I’m not very hungry. I’ll see you guys down there.” She got up, leaving her friends, who gave her a sad look. Once she left, Yuri turned to Sunny, eyebrow raised. “What was that?”

“What?”

“The disappearing act.”

“It’s nothing.”

“Mhm…. Sure, it is,” Hyoyeon murmured, arms crossed as she leaned forward. “Spill.”

Sunny sighed in resignation, hand brushing her bangs from her face. “I went to talk to someone about Hyuna. We don’t need any more stress, much less from her. My uncle intends on having a talk with her before the show.”

“Your uncle?”

“What?”

“You said your uncle. Who’s your uncle?” Sooyoung pried, head tilted and food forgotten on her tray.

“I didn’t-”

“You did,” Yoona backed her up, curiosity obvious in her large doe-like eyes.

Sunny’s mouth opened, then promptly shut. “I… I can’t tell you.”

“Sun, we’re not going to judge you, if that’s what you’re worried about,” Yuri whispered, the rest of the group nodding in agreement.

“It’s not that…”

“Then, what is it?” Jessica asked, flicking her hair absently as she looked at the shorter girl beside her.

She buried her small face in her hands, grumbling under her breath. “Fine.” She sat back up, tongue in her cheek in slight irritation before she mumbled, “My uncle is Lee SooMan.”

“What?”

“No way!”

“You guys can’t tell anybody,” she said firmly, eyes moving to each of the girls. “I don’t want people thinking I’m only here because of him.

“Sunny, we’ve got your back.”

“Besides, you’ve earned your right to be here, same as the rest of us,” Sooyoung enforced, smiling as she nudged the shorty’s shoulder.

“Soo’s right. We won’t tell anyone.”

“Guys, we’ve got five minutes! Let’s go!” The girls scrambled out of their seats, hurrying down to their rehearsal space as quick as they could.

* * *

 

“Tiffany? What are you doing in here by yourself?”

The said girl turned her head to look at the newcomer from her seat on the floor, arms wrapped around her legs. “I wasn’t hungry. So, I thought I’d come down here to think.”

“It’s a good place for that,” Taeyeon mused softly, taking a seat next to her. She looked the girl over, concern hidden in her eyes. “What’s wrong? Is something bothering you?”

“It’s nothing, Taeyeon, really. I appreciate the concern, but…”

“Let me guess. It’s Hyuna, isn’t it? Can I ask what she said this time?”

“I-it’s nothing…”

“Miyoung.”

Tiffany sighed, a sad smile gracing the girl’s lips. “You aren’t going to let it go, are you?”

“No. I know it’s not my place, but I do consider you and the rest of the girls my friends. I do want to get to know you.”

Stephanie rolled her eyes as Hyuna’s words rang in her head. “That’s just it.”

“What is?”

“Hyuna. She thinks something is going on between us. I have no idea where it came from. I mean, you’re Taeyeon, hit singing sensation. I’m just… me. A little nobody from America trying to make her way towards her dream of being a singer. There’s no way you could like me like that, so I just… I don’t know why she said that.”

A flash of hurt flickered through the onyx eyes, unbeknownst to the girl beside her, who was too busy staring at her own feet. Taeyeon swallowed silently, thinking over her next words carefully. “Stephanie, Hyuna is just trying to shake you up. She knows how good you are, and she just wants to see you get worked up over nothing. Just… take a breath, regain your focus. You could win this thing. You just need to stay sharp. I know you’ll do well if you do that.”

“Thanks, Taeyeon,” she whispered, smiling as she looked up at her. “I really needed to hear that.”

The elder gave her a soft smile in return, although her heart really wasn’t in it. “I’m glad I could help. I’ll see you later, okay?” She stood when the other nodded, leaving the room and heading down the hall. Her face fell as she walked away, heart aching a bit. She shook her head, berating herself. ‘She’s not here for you, Taeyeon. She’s here to win. She needs to stay focused, and you know that. Just leave her be. These feelings probably aren’t more than a little crush any way…’ She glanced up when she heard feet on the stairs, head tilting at the sight of the other seven girls speeding down the hall. She gave a slight wave, chuckling as they ran into their rehearsal space. She shook her head again, heading into the elevator with a soft sigh as she stared at her reflection in the metal panes. ‘Look at you, Taeyeon. You’re not right for someone like that. Better to just get used to it now.’ A single tear slid free and down the soft porclein skin, dropping silently onto the carpet flooring. She used her sleeve to wipe the evidence of the emotions away, face setting into a mask of calm and happiness as she emerged out into the lobby. ‘She didn’t like you to begin with. So, no waste crying over her. Time to focus on the task at hand.’ She waved to one of the rookies, stepping out onto the street with a deep breath. A more peaceful smile crossed her sad features as she melded into the crowd, disappearing without a word.


End file.
